My Personal Charm
by gary loves sporks
Summary: Turning her small hand over in his, he showed her the back on the forever-broken watch. The glinting silver caught her eyes and they rested upon two engraved letters. K. H. One-shot.


**Uhm, I'll keep this part brief.**

**-collapses into a dogeza- I am sorry to anyone on Author Alert, but I shall not be continuing my previous stories. It is Skip Beat that has dragged me back into FanFiction, and here shall I stay. Besides, Tsuruga Ren is wayyy hotter than Draco Malfoy. :P**

**Onward!**

**

* * *

**_Kuon's fists didn't stop their assault until he was pushed away by someone small, soft, and utterly terrified. As he landed on the pavement he felt something crack against his left wrist, and he wondered vaguely if it were bone or glass. The beauty before him was not too terrified to turn to him, all her love lost, and shout the word he would never let himself forget._

_"Murderer!"_

_It was 2:13 AM._

_

* * *

_Setsu dangled the watch in front of Tsuruga-san's inattentive face.

"Ne, Nii-san, don't leave this in your clothes or it'll go in with the wash."

The fact that time had already stopped did not keep Ren's heart from skipping it's own beat. His "little sister," no, his Kyoko standing before him in her pajamas, with wet hair, eyes boring into him for the first time all night, holding a cursed object he never wanted her to be contaminated by.

Ren didn't emit a Kain-like response, but his hand shot out to grab the watch just as Setsu pulled it away. His hand stayed there, frozen in mid-air, as he held eye contact with her.

"Or is it...Tsuruga-san's?" Kyoko cocked her head and in that tilting movement the Setsu-spirit must have abandoned her. Ren watched as confusion and then horror crept onto her heart-shaped face, and he mentally recited what she was about to stutter. That it was none of her business, she didn't mean to pry, that she should let him sleep after an exhaustive day. _'She really has no idea what she's prying into, anyways.'_

But Ren caught her arm before she collapsed into a perfect dogeza. "Mogami-san," Ren soothed, "it's okay to be curious about your nii-san's belongings. I specially ordered that to fit Kain's tastes." _'Liar,' Ren bit his tongue mentally._ "Even though it won't ever be shown when he is BJ, it helps me stay in character due to the thought that I've put into it. To me it has the very soul of Kain Heel in it, just like your Naa-chan's necklace."

Kyoko appeared to think this over, his hasty lie. Before she could open her mouth to query his need for jewelry to get into a role, Ren reached his very long arm over to grab the watch. He let his hand engulf hers, still damp from her shower, and he suddenly remembered Heel-san's sudden invitation for the girl before him to join his own shower. Ren's eyes darkened minutely. _'I'm the real pervert.' _But he calmly and slowly, relishing the feel of her hand in his, brought Kyoko's hand towards him, willing her widened eyes to relax.

Turning her small hand over in his, he showed her the back on the forever-broken watch. The glinting silver caught her eyes and they rested upon two engraved letters. _K. H. _Kyoko understood immediately and fell into his lies.

Throwing her fist to her chest (in what, Ren thought ironically, was her rendition of her _own_ Kuon Hizuri), Kyoko praised him. "I knew you were an inconceivably better actor than I, Tsuruga-san! While Natsu's necklace helps her image, you can derive the soul of your character from a wristwatch that only you can see! And you are far more prepared than I for having ordered it engraved! Please forgive my silly curiosity and my useless assumptions!"

Ren's eyebrow twitched. _'What, exactly, did you assume?'_ "Mogami-san..."

"Eh?" Kyoko relaxed, lowering her fist from her chest and looking down at her reclining sempai.

"May I have my watch back?"

"Eh?" Kyoko glanced down at her hand to see that it was still covered by his. "Um," she whispered before the blush could creep over, "o-of course." Kyoko slowly extricated her limp hand from his, leaving the watch lying face-up in his palm. She wondered what could have happened at 2:13 that was so fundamental to Kain Heel's soul. For an icy second she felt possessive. _'Is he keeping it secret from me?_' But Kyoko wrote it off as Setsu's common jealousy.

Ren held the watch there and did no more. Kyoko, realizing she had been standing by her sempai's bed, keeping him awake, bowed quickly. "Goodnight, Tsuruga-san!" She turned off the bedside lamp she'd clicked on and climbed into bed.

Ren did not move an eyelash until he heard her breathing steadily, slowly, deeply. He let out a breath and pulled the watch close to his eyes so that he could view, in the dim streetlight, the broken watch's face. A face that he, Tsuruga-san, knew better than anyone's. It represented the moment he could no longer be Kuon Hizuri, and for years it had reminded the young actor of that fact.

He decided to wear it before he began his role as Kain Heel, and before he had any idea Kyoko would be a part of it.

It wasn't to get him _in_-character, it was to get him _out_-of-character. To remind himself that he was a killer, and that he hated that fact. At 2:13 AM, Kuon Hizuri became a murderer, and so that was when the very life of Kuon Hizuri would stop, and time would move for him nevermore. This was the basis of the imaginary Tsuruga-san, the gentleman. The gentleman who would never...

Kyoko turned, rolling onto her stomach, and elicited a sigh from her pink lips. Ren dragged his eyes away from his darkened past towards an entirely different kind of past _'and hopefully future.'_

The watch he wore around his wrist was his charm. But today it was her, just as the President had hoped, that stopped him from becoming a murderer once again. If only she were a charm he could wrap around his wrist, for only him to see...

Kyoko's arm slipped off the bed, but her breathing didn't alter. Ren smiled at her innocent state and vowed not to tell her the truth. Not until he knew, he truly knew, that she was ready for it...

The gap between the beds wasn't nearly enough to stop Ren's arm from reaching, again clasping the girl's small hand in his own, the hand of his very own protective charm. _'Until then,' _Ren thought peacefully as he drifted into sleep, smiling.

* * *

**I was going to add how it was an American friend that engraved the initials K H to stand for Hizuri Kuon, but I didn't want to put too much in one story.**

**Sorry if Kyoko was OOC.**

**Well I hope it wasn't horrible, but I've been reading Skip Beat fanfiction for a while and if you can't find the story you want, you should write it yourself.**

**Now, my computer is about to die, I have no charger, and I have an essay to write about Karl Marx. **

**Review if you like buttons. :) If you hate buttons, I'm still glad you read my entry back into the fanfiction writing world.**

**I'm usually a stickler about grammar and spelling. I'm sorry if there were mistakes, and I would be happy to change them once I get on another computer.**


End file.
